Main:Eythora Thorsdottir
Rotterdam, Netherlandsbirthplace |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = S.V. PAX |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Patrick Kiens |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Eythora Elisabeth Thorsdottir (Icelandic: Eyþóra Elísabet Þórsdóttir; born August 10 in Rotterdam) is an elite Dutch gymnast of Icelandic descent and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2019 European silver medalist on floor exercise, 2017 European bronze medalist on floor exercise, and 2016 Dutch National Champion. Her best events are balance beam and floor exercise. Junior Career 2012-2013 Thorsdottir made her international debut at the 2012 European Championships, where she placed sixth with the Dutch team, tenth in the all-around, and sixth on balance beam. That year, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, placing ninth with the Dutch team and in the all-around and winning silver on beam. Senior Career 2014 Thorsdottir's senior debut came at the Hamburg Meet in early October, where she took home an all-around gold and team silver. Later that month, she won the all-around at the Wase Gym Cup. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia. In the Open division, she won bronze on floor, and placed fourth in the all-around, fifth with her team and on balance beam, and seventh on bars. In the Master division, she placed seventh on floor. Later that month, she competed at the Dutch Team Championships, winning team bronze. 2015 In February, Thorsdottir won the all-around at the Sidijk Tournament, despite a fall on beam and a rough floor rotation. At the Ljubljana World Cup in April, she placed seventh on beam after a fall, but rallied to win the title on floor exercise. At the European Championships in France, she qualified for the all-around, but lost a tie-break on floor, leaving her out of event finals. In the all-around, her triple twist was devalued to a two and a half, and since she had a two and a half twist in her routine already, her start value plummeted, landing her in twelfth place. After a much improved performance later in the season, Thorsdottir was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. There, she helped the Dutch team qualify a full team to the Olympics for the first time in almost fifty years. The Dutch team finished eighth in the team final, and Thorsdottir placed eighth on balance beam. 2016 Thorsdottir started off the season at the International Gymnix in Canada, winning bronze on balance beam and placing fourth on floor exercise. She competed at the IAG SportEvent in May, winning every event except balance beam, where she placed fifth. She became Dutch National Champion in late June. She was named to the Dutch Olympic team in July.Olympics Rio Olympics The Netherlands competed in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. They finished qualifications in seventh place and were able to hang on to qualify to the team final, where they finished seventh. Individually, Thorsdottir qualified eighth to the all-around and finished ninth in the final, the highest placement for a Dutch gymnast. In November, Thorsdottir won silver in the all-around at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Spain. 2017 In February, she competed at the Reykjavik International Games, winning all-around and balance beam gold, vault and floor exercise silver, and uneven bars bronze. In March, she competed at the Stuttgart World Cup in Germany, where mistakes left her in fifth place in the all-around. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Cluj-Napoca, Romania. Though mistakes in the all-around left her twelfth place, she rebounded in event finals, winning silver on balance beam and bronze on floor exercise. In October, she came into the World Championships in Montreal, Canada as a contender for multiple medals. However, after injuring her ribs in training, she was relegated to competing on balance beam and floor exercise, but didn't make either event final. 2018 Thorsdottir returned to competition at the Dutch Nationals in June. She only competed on uneven bars and balance beam and didn't make the event finals. She competed on all four events at the Thialf Summer Challenge in July, winning team silver and placing seventh in the all-around. She missed the World Championships but was able to compete at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Switzerland in November, winning bronze in the all-around. 2019 Thorsdottir started off the season by winning the Austrian Team Open in early March. She later competed in the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, helping the Dutch team qualify to the team final and win bronze. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland, placing eleventh in the all-around and winning silver on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She helped the Netherlands place eighth in team finals and qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2013 - "Pa' Bailar Bailarte Mix By Omar" by Bajofondo 2014-2015 - "Capone" by Ronan Hardiman 2016-2017 - "Aha!" by Imogen Heap 2017-2018 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELrx_zJkcX0 "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker (as covered by Pentatonix)] 2019 - "Porto" by Dulce Pontes References